nefertitifandomcom-20200214-history
Taweret
figurine of Taweret following the figure of Wadjet, the cobra]] In Egyptian mythology, Taweret (also spelled Taurt, Tuat, Taouris, Tuart, Ta-weret, Tawaret, and Taueret, and in Greek, Θουέρις "Thouéris" and Toeris) is the Egyptian Goddess of childbirth and fertility. The name "Taweret" means, "she who is great" or simply, "great one".http://www.touregypt.net/featurestories/taweret.htm When paired with another deity, she became the demon-wife of Apep, the original god of evil. However, the Egyptians essentially treated Taweret as a benevolent figure and this deity is attested as early as the Old Kingdom period "when she took three principal names: Opet or Ipy ('harim' or favoured place), Taweret ('the great goddess') and Reret ('the sow'). She has been linked with the demon goddess Ammit"Ian Shaw & Paul Nicholson, The Dictionary of Ancient Egypt, British Museum, Henry N. Abrams Ince. New York, 1995. p.283 While there is a temple of Opet at Karnak, dating to the Late Period and Ptolemaic era, "it was the cult of Taweret that gained particular importance over time." Early beliefs Taweret is sometimes shown with seven stars lined down her back, which are most likely the seven stars of the Big Dipper. For if it is as Gerald Massey claims, then the Hippopotamus (Taweret) is actually the Great Bear, while the Haunch in the Dendera zodiac is the constellation Cassiopeia. Hence why the Hippopotamus and the Haunch are right across from each other, while the polestar is in the center. http://www.masseiana.org/aebk5.htm This would make far more sense than the more common belief that the seven stars represent the Little Dipper, since that would put Taweret directly in the middle, which isn’t at all how she is being portrayed as a constellation in the Dendera zodiac. The Great Bear is also fitting, since it’s similar in name to the: “Great One” (Taweret). Taweret was known as mistress of the horizon. Like the dwarf god Bes, Taweret: :"appears to have had no cult temples of her own, although a few statues have survived, and she was sometimes portrayed in temple reliefs. The Egyptian system of constellations connected the hippopotamus with the northern sky, and it was in this role as Nebet-akhet ('mistress of the horizon') that Taweret was depicted on the ceiling of the tomb of Seti I...in the Valley of the Kings (KV15)." She was "usually portrayed with the arms and legs of a lion and the back and tail of a crocodile (or even a complete crocodile perched on her back), while her pendulous breasts and full belly conveyed the idea of pregnancy." On occasion, later, rather than having a crocodile back, she was seen as having a separate, small crocodile resting on her back, which was thus interpreted as Sobek, the crocodile-god, and said to be her consort. Later beliefs (623-595 BCE), in Nubia.]] Early during the Old Kingdom, the Egyptians saw female hippopotami as less aggressive than the males, and began to view their aggression as only protecting their young--not territorial, as was male aggression. Consequently, Taweret became seen, very early in Egyptian history, as a deity of protection in pregnancy and childbirth. Pregnant women wore amulets with her name or likeness to protect their pregnancies. Because of her protective powers during childbirth, "the image of the hippopotamus-goddess was considered a suitable motif for the decoration of beds and headrests. In most subsequent depictions, Taweret was depicted with features of a pregnant woman. In a composite addition to the animal-compound she was also seen with pendulous breasts, a full pregnant abdomen, and long, straight human hair on her head. Faience vases in the shape of the goddess "provided with a small pouring hole at the nipple, were sometimes used to serve milk, presumably in an attempt to invoke extra divine potency into the liquid."Shaw & Nicholson, pp.283-84 As a protector, she often was shown with one arm resting on the sa symbol, which symbolized protection, and on occasion she carried an ankh, the symbol of life, or a knife, which would be used to threaten evil spirits. As the hippopotamus was associated with the Nile, these more positive ideas of Taweret allowed her to be seen as a goddess of the annual flooding of the Nile and the bountiful harvest that it brought. Ultimately, although only a household deity, since she was still considered the consort of Apep, Taweret was seen as one who protected against evil by restraining it. In popular culture A massive, skyscraper-sized statue of Taweret is a prominent feature of the American television series Lost. Ruins of the statue were first seen in the second season finale "Live Together, Die Alone", in the form of the statue's foot, broken off at the ankle. The full statue, viewed from the back, later appears in the fifth season episode "LaFleur". In the April 2009 Wired magazine, which was guest-edited by the series' producer J.J. Abrams, one of the coded messages in the issue decrypted to the sentence, "The four toed statue is Taweret."Wired, April 2009 See also *Ancient Egypt *Breccia statue of Taweret *Meskhenet References External links Category:Agricultural goddesses Category:Egyptian goddesses Category:Fertility goddesses Category:Stellar goddesses ar:إيبة bg:Таурт ca:Llista de personatges de la mitologia egípcia#T da:Thueris de:Taweret es:Tueris eu:Tueris fr:Taouret ko:타와레트 hr:Tawaret it:Tueret he:תאורת lt:Tavaret hu:Taweret mk:Таварет nl:Taweret ja:タウエレト no:Thueris oc:Taoret pl:Tawaret pt:Taweret ru:Таурт simple:Tawaret sk:Tweret sr:Таурет fi:Taweret sv:Taueret tr:Taweret uk:Таурт zh:塔沃里特